Protecting me
by lozzyluvscats
Summary: Jason looks after Kim. Second chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Sadly the power rangers aren't mine – but here is my creation, with the original five battling some putties…

And of course some Jason/Kimberly interaction!

~#~

Kim cartwheeled and punched the nearest putty as soon as she righted herself. She then whipped around to attack the putty to her right. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to defend against the third putty who sent her flying into a wall.

As her body slammed into the ground, she gazed at the coloured blurs of her friends, praying that they were all winning their own fights.

No longer able to resist the mounting pressure on her head, she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

~#~

"Kim?"

Kim registered a familiar voice in the back of her very fuzzy mind. She tried to focus on the voice repeating her name with concern, as she slowly regained her senses. She quickly wished she hadn't, and winced as she registered pain all over her body.

"Kim, are you ok?"

A new voice now, and the increased concern suggested that she had winced out loud.

"Come on Kim, come back to us."

The first voice again. The one she most wanted to hear. Kim summoned all her strength and forced her eyes to open. She was surprised at how sluggishly her body reacted, but she supposed it was a good sign that it was working at all.

She blinked a few times before managing to focus on the incredibly concerned faces of her four best friends.

"Alright, Kim, you're awake!" An excited Zack proclaimed.

"As far as I can tell," Kim agreed groggily, with as much of a smile as she could muster.

Her friends all smiled with relief.

Kim tried to sit up, but was quickly stopped by a strong arm gently pushing her back down.

"Easy pinky," Jason said. Kim only then became aware that his other arm had been placed under her head.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed with a slight grimace at her body's protesting at the slightest movement. She then smiled to reassure her friends that she was fine.

"You had us so worried Kim!" Trini told her.

"Sorry you guys, are you all ok?" she asked.

"That's our Kim, worrying about us," Billy commented with a smile.

"We're all fine, a little bruised and sore, but the usual!" Jason reassured her. "The putties are all gone."

"Good," Kim said, unable to fight the urge to close her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I think we should get Kim back the command centre, guys" Jason looked up at his friends.

"Agreed!"

"Definitely!"

"Let's go!"

Jason picked Kimberly up with ease, careful not to cause her any more pain.

Kimberly opened her eyes at the movement, looking into Jason's eyes, and hooking her arms around his neck.

Jason smiled at her, and Kim smiled back, snuggling into his body as she fought not to slip back into unconsciousness.

Jason held her tighter but still gently, his heart racing with fear that she was badly injured. He gazed down at the girl in his arms one more time before looking to the others.

"Let's teleport," he said.

"Right," Zack nodded in agreement, and they all pressed their communicators to take them to the command centre.

~#~

"How is she Alpha?" Billy asked worriedly.

"Ai yai yai, the pink ranger is mainly suffering from bad head trauma, but the rest of her injuries are quite minor. She should be fine with a bit of rest and some care from us," the little robot told him.

"Thank goodness," Trini said, looking over at her best friend lying palely on the table.

Jason was sat next to Kimberly, grasping her hand tightly, and stroking her hair.

A few minutes later Kimberly began to wake up.

"Rex?" she said groggily as a tell-tale blur of red came into her field of vision, before focusing on Jason's handsome face.

He grinned at her, "hey, Pinky," he greeted Kimberly. "Welcome back."

"Urgh!" she exclaimed. "I hurt." She pouted.

Jason laughed, "You had us worried," he said turning serious, "but Alpha thinks you'll be fine with a bit of tlc."

"So you guys are gonna be waiting on me?" she asked wearily but managing a cheeky grin.

"Just like a princess," he winked at her.

"When can Kim go home?" Trini asked Alpha.

"I've done everything I can for her, but she needs to rest. You four can look after her at home if she will be more comfortable there."

"Thanks Alpha," Billy said.

"Yeah, thanks Alpha," Kim said.

"My pleasure Kimberly, I hope you feel better soon," Alpha replied.

"My sentiments exactly," Zordon added.

"Come on guys, let's take Kimberly home," Trini added.

Jason lifted Kimberly up into his arms again.

"A girl could get used to this as a form of transport you know," she told him.

Jason smirked, "I only offer it to _certain _girls," he told her.

Kimberly's heart warmed at that, and she rested against his chest as they teleported out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish Kim was here," Trini said as four out of five of the power rangers were battling the newest monster.

Jason looked over at his slightly dejected friends, wishing like them all that their bright spirited friend was with them. Whenever one of them was missing, they all felt the absence of their friend keenly, but Jason missed the familiar pink blur in particular.

Jason, always the good leader, decided to cheer everyone, "Come on guys, if we can't do it with Kim, let's do it for her!" he exclaimed.

"Right!" Zack punched the air before stretching his fist out towards the group. The other three quickly reciprocated the gesture before simultaneously punching their arms in the air.

"Let's teach this furball some manners!" Jason declared.

"We're with you man!" Billy agreed.

The four adopted battle postures with renewed spirit and came back fighting even harder than before.

~#~

Kim answered her communicator as it beeped at her.

"What's up Alpha?" she asked.

"Kimberly, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks Alpha," she replied. "How are the others doing?"

"They are struggling against Rita's newest monster down in Angel Grove Park," Alpha told her.

"I have to get down there!" Kimberly exclaimed concerned about her friends.

"Are you sure you're well enough Kimberly?" Alpha asked her.

"I'll make myself ill with worrying about them anyway. They're my friends, I can't leave them," she said.

"You are truly a power ranger," came Zordon's voice with pride.

"Can you teleport me?" Kimberly asked, trying to conserve her energy.

"Of course," Zordon replied, and in a blur of pink, Kimberly found herself in the park.

She immediately morphed, and ran in to join the fight.

"We're in trouble guys," Jason called out, holding his injured arm.

Suddenly an arrow came whistling past their heads and sent the monster reeling backwards.

Four heads whipped round to see a triumphant looking pink ranger standing behind them.

"Miss me?" came a laugh.

"Kimberly!"

"Good to see you, Kim!"

"Alright!"

Kimberly ran up to her friends.

"Glad to have you back Kim," Jason said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jase," Kim replied as she put her hand over his. They stood that way for a few seconds before Kim turned back to her friends.

"Ready to finish this?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah," Zack said.

They all hugged Kim, glad for her to be back with them, and then they turned back to the monster who had finally regained its footing.

"You're done for now!" Jason shouted up at the monster.

The rangers combined their weapons and with renewed attitude finished it off.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about," Zack said triumphantly. "Well done you guys."

The five teenagers de-morphed and hi-fived each other. They then began to walk back from the park towards the youth centre chatting to each other.

Kim was walking slowly and Jason hung back to match her pace. He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked and talked.

He suddenly noticed a flicker of pain pass cross Kim's face, and his brow creased with concern.

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kimberly looked up with surprise, "How can you tell something's wrong?"

"I notice everything about you Kimberly Hart," he joked with a hint of seriousness.

She smiled up at him, and sighed, leaning into him.

"Just a bit of a headache, that's all," she told him not wanting him to worry.

He continued to look on her with concern, and kissed the top of her head as they kept walking.

A couple of minutes later, Kimberly stopped, and Jason turned to face her.

"Kim?"

"Jase, I don't feel well," she looked up at him with watery eyes as she gripped onto his strong arms.

Jason gently lifted her into his arms. "It's not far to my house," he reassured her.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit," she laughed weakly.

Jason chuckled and then looked Kimberly in the eyes, "I'll always look after you pinky."

"You're always there when I need you Jason," she told him and hugged him tighter.

Jason's heart beat faster as he held the girl he loved in his arms, and Kimberly's heart matched his pace.


End file.
